


Keep On, Simon Snow.

by orphan_account



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Basically my take on the whole simon snow story from the beginning, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Multiple canons, Watford, angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my canon on Simon and The Mage and Basilton and Agatha and Penelope. It starts in what is considered the first book (see Fangirl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On, Simon Snow.

 Simon Snow was escorted to the train by Ms. Pimble, the head of the Orphanage. The woman was old but her skin was dark and still pulled taunt over her face. And she wore this alarmingly pink coat that may have saved her life a few times - she had this habit of crossing the street when the light had just turned green. Simon has lived the 


End file.
